Ever Ever After
by a muggle named Caity
Summary: ModernAU. What happens when a fairytale girl falls out of her storybook world and into reality? A fic based on the movie, Enchanted. Written as a challenge from PirateAngel1286 on HTR. WillElizabeth. Please R&R.


**Ever Ever After**

**A/N: **This is for a challenge posted by **PirateAngel1286** on HTR. It's based off of the Disney movie _Enchanted_; I haven't seen the movie in a little over a month, so I don't remember everything, but I'm going to try to write this as best I can with what I remember. I hope you all like it.

**---**

**Prologue**

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Charlotte?"

"Could you read me this book tonight?"

Elizabeth looked down at the storybook that her four-year-old daughter had placed in her lap as she languidly sat reading her own book in the living room of their home. _Enchanted_. Elizabeth smiled – she should of known that her daughter would've wanted her to read this to her eventually.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "I would love to read this to you, my darling."

The little girl began to jump about excitedly; she remembered her older sister loving this book, so she hoped that she would love it as well.

"Can we start now?" Charlotte anxiously asked her mother.

"But, it's not your bedtime for another hour," Elizabeth bemusedly reminded her youngest daughter, putting her own book aside so her daughter could have her undivided attention.

"I know, but I want you to read it to me now!" Elizabeth chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Well," she said, "if this is how you'd like to spend your last hour before you have to go to sleep, then I'd be delighted to read this to you."

"Yes! I'll meet you in my room!" Charlotte then raced to her room to quickly change for bed.

Elizabeth waited for a couple minutes, respectfully giving her little daughter time to get ready for bed. As she got up to leave for her daughter's room, her eldest daughter – well, stepdaughter – Morgan, came into the room her stepmother was currently occupying.

"Hi Mum," she greeted her stepmother warmly. Elizabeth smiled as she walked over to hug Morgan.

"Hello sweetheart," she greeted just as warmly. "So, what are you up to for the rest of the night?"

"Oh, you know," Morgan began, shrugging non-commitedly, "Drew and I are just going to hang out."

"Right," Elizabeth nodded knowingly, hiding a smile.

"What?" Morgan asked, clearly annoyed. "We are! That's all we're doing."

"I believe you," Elizabeth told her daughter truthfully.

"No, you don't," Morgan retorted, unsuccessfully hiding a smirk.

"Well, have fun," Elizabeth told her.

"Thanks; we will. What you are doing tonight? Hanging out with Dad?" Morgan gave her a playful nudge. Elizabeth rolled her eyes just as playfully.

"No – I'm actually going to read your sister a story for the next hour."

Morgan gave her stepmother a surprised look. "For the next hour? Why for the next hour?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"She's really excited about the storybook she picked out for me to read to her tonight, so I think she wants to make sure that we'll be able to finish it completely before she has to go to sleep." Morgan chuckled.

"What storybook?" she asked, already knowing the answer she'd receive by the look on her stepmother's face.

"_Enchanted_," Elizabeth told her, regardless of knowing that her stepdaughter already knew what book it was.

"So, are you going to tell her?" Morgan asked curiously. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I might – it all depends." Morgan nodded thoughtfully.

"Well," she said, heading for the front door, "have fun with that. I'll see you and Dad later."

"I hope you have fun as well," Elizabeth replied, giving her daughter a wink. Morgan playfully rolled eyes before leaving the apartment and softly closing the door behind her. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Mummy! Are you coming?" Elizabeth heard Charlotte call out moments later.

"I'm coming!" Elizabeth called back, walking quickly over to her daughter's room. When she walked in, she saw that Charlotte was already dressed in her pajamas and snuggled under the pink comforter of her twin-sized bed, ready for her mother to read to her.

"Here, Mum." Charlotte handed her mother her chosen book of the night as Elizabeth walked over to sit beside her her on her bed.

"Thank you," Elizabeth told her as she made herself comfortable. "Now, shall we begin?" Charlotte nodded excitedly.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, once upon a time…."

And, so, the story begins.

---

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think so far? And don't worry about the length; this was only the prologue, so the following chapters will be longer, I promise.


End file.
